Electronic devices may include a device that a user may interact with. The user may interact with such a device in order to control, manipulate, or adjust the function of the electronic device in some way. The disposition of such a device may be physically adjustable to make user interaction easier or more convenient. Further, such a device may be able to be stowed into the electronic device.